the one
by AMGIRL1
Summary: this is my version of the one of the selection series all rights go to Kiera Cass please read my prologue before you decide if you want to read it or not. It contains rebels struggles with Maxon which will hopefully turn into an unbelievable romance
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_I couldn't believe it. He took that whipping just for me. I just realized I loved him. The King hates me. The whole country probably thinks I am way too stupid to be queen. I lost Maxon's trust. Maxon may not love me any more. Now I am a real part of the selection and I am going have fight, watch my mouth, gain his trust, get the king to like me, and hope Maxon doesn't eliminate me. But I have to. I can't live without him. It is either win or lose it all. _

Chapter one

I was taking a walk in the gardens. When a guard came up to me. He gave me a note:

Dear America,

After what you did on the report, I realize that know you need my lessons more than anything. That is if you want to have a chance of being Queen. If you still want my lessons which I assume you now desperately need. Actually, I know u desperately need. i am still surprised you are still here. Please follow these directions to my room immediately.

Sincerely,

Silvia

Even though she just insulted me saying I wasn't fit to be queen, I wasn't mad. She was right after all. So I decided to go. I followed the directions to her room and knocked on the door. "Come in" a voice came from the inside. I walked in and was immediately surprised on what I saw. There standing in front of me was Celeste.

"Well, well if it isn't number five." Celeste said. "You tricked me!" I spat. "oh just sit down!" she said. "Really?" I questioned then I walked towards the door. She immediately stepped in front of me then snarled at me. "I am giving you a choice five. Either leave or watch your back" I stepped past her with her words still ringing in my ear. As I walked down the halls all I could imagine was her slitting my throat with a knife knowing that if I got in her way, she would do it without hesitation.

Chapter two

At lunch that day all, I could think about was Celeste's threat. I knew that she was smart and I was her next victim. I really wished I knew what she was planning on doing. I was cut from my thoughts when Maxson stood up. "I have an announcement to make. After lunch the queen would like you all to report to the Women's room for imformation on your next challenge." Then he sat back down and started talking to Kriss who was right next to him. I was to busy trying to finish my food so I could go down to the Women's room.

I sat down on the couch in front of the TV and talked quietly with Elise while we were waiting for the Queen to come and tell us our next challenge. We in a conversation o=about New Asia when Kriss walked up to us. "Hey guys" she said. "did you notice that Maxson has been so happy lately. "I wonder if that is because I have spent so much time with him lately?" We both stared at her. "Whoops did I just say that out loud?" she asked with a giggle. I couldn't believe it. She used to be so nice, yet now she was a total snob. Celeste must have manipulated her. Kriss was about to say something else when the queen walked in. "Hello" she greeted us. We all stood up to bow. But she stopped us"Please sit down ladies. One of you will end up being my daughter in law. We don't need to be so respective any more. "Thank goodness! It is hard to respect someone who I know will be my future husband's mother" Celeste whispered to us. Kriss, Elise, and I glared at her and she smirked. The Queen didn't seem to notice. "Ok as you know you all will be given a new challenge. Before I tell you what it is, let me give you a heads up that based on this challenge, at the end their will be another elimination at the end of it." We all gasped and started talking about what the challenge would be eliminated. "Settle down girls, settle down. Anyway, for this challenge you are going to socialize with your people as a queen would. To be a real queen you must be good with you people. So for the next week you will be able to travel to any cities you want to build fan base. At the end of this week, everybody will vote for there favorite and whoever has the least votes will be eliminated. You will be video taped also. So the prince will watch them and will be able to vote for one of you also. His vote counts for 40%. Tonight, I want you turn in a paper of the times and days you would like to go to any of the cities. That way you have a ride and we will be able to give the cities a heads up for you coming. You will start tomorrow and can continue until Saturday. Everybody will vote on Sunday and the results will be announced one the Report after Sunday. Good luck ladies" and then she left. Everybody started talking excitedly, but I stayed quite. Would everybody be still mad at me after the report? Would I be eliminated?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter three

I spent the rest of the day deciding what to do for my challenge schedule. I decided to go to only half of the cities. That way I would be able to spend more time at each. This is my schedule: **(these are not the real names; they are just the ones that I picked)**

Tuesday: 10:00 Illinois, 1:00 West Virginia, 3:30 Virginia, 6:00 Mississippi

Wednesday: 10:00 Missouri, 1:00 Wisconsin, 3:30 Maine, 6:00 Pennsylvania

Thursday: 10:00 New York, 1:00 New Jersey, 3:30 Delaware, 6:00 Washington

Friday: 10:00 Alabama, 1:00 Hawaii, 3:30 Oregon, 6:00 Alaska

I sighed and stretched my fingers. I was tired and decided to lay down for a nap only to be greeted my nightmares.

I looked down only to find a white glittery shape instead of my body. Then I looked up and saw the very thing I didn't want to see right now. Kriss and Maxon . They were sitting at our bench. _Our bench._ I felt anger fill up inside me and walked (more like floated) forward to see what they were talking about. "oh Maxon" Kriss giggled. "You are just the sweetest. I love you so much." "I love you to my dear, very so." he responded kissing her hand. "What about America, do you still like her?" kriss asked with a worried face. "oh my dear, she is long gone from my love life. She is arrogant, rude, untrustworthy, and ugly, unlike you." I felt my heart break and sadly he continued.

"Unlike you my dear. You are beautiful, a wonderful listener, and respectful. You will make a wonderful wife."

Then my dream changed. Right in front of me was the King. "Here that girl!" he shouted at me. "He hates you! The only reason he kept you around was because he like to play with your feelings. He never loved you! You are just a silly little girl who doesn't what you are doing!"

Then my mind swirled. Maxon words repeating again again and again with voices I knew: Aspen, May, my mom, dad, Kriss, Celeste, the Queen, King, and finally Maxon. I woke up screaming and heard my door opened and with all of my heart I hoped it was Maxon. Sadly, it was just the a guard that was guarding my door. It was 12:33 and I had slept through dinner "Are you okay miss" asked me. "Yes I am fine I replied just nightmares." I replied. "know if you would excuse me, I need to get some fresh air" and I swept out of the room. I ran through the halls strait for the garden. I ran to our bench or what I hoped was still our bench. Then I cried. I cried for my sadness, my little bit of hope, and Maxon. Mostly Maxon.

I was there for an hour, and then finally went back to my room. Thankfully, I didn't have any more nightmares. I finally got fell asleep only to be woken up what seemed like a second later. I groaned and sat up. "My lady, are you okay?" Annie, my maid, asked. I looked down and realized I had grass stains on my dress. I hadn't changed into my nightgown last night. I got up and walked up to my mirror and looked at my reflection. I had tears that were dried on to my face, my mascara (since when I laid down I thought I would still be going to dinner I hadn't prepared for bed at all) was all messed up, and there was no where where there wasn't a knot in my hair. I grimaced then turned around. Annie was still looking at me and I realized that I had not answered her question. "No I am just fine. I am just must have hurt myself in my sleep" I lied. I knew that it wasn't even close to believable, but she seemed convinced. I sighed and turned around. I wasn't feeling well at all. I could feel my heart starting to slowly ripe into two as I remembered my nightmare I knew that there was only one thing that could fix it, Maxon. And there was no way that I was going to lose that solution. Elise, Celeste, Kriss you better get out of my way. I am in love and will be as good as dead if I let that love slip away from me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter four

After my maids prepared me for breakfast, I left and decided to see Elise before breakfast. We may not be real close friends, but we were still friends. I trusted her enough to tell her about my nightmare. I walked to her room and knocked quietly on the door. One of her maids answered.

"yes my lady?" she said and cursied.

"May I please speak to Elise" I said adding a little bit of urgency in voice.

"I am sorry, my lady, but she has left. She said something about a challenge" she replied. Oh crap. I had completely forgotten about the challenge. Thank goodness I had my first visit later.

"Thank you" I told the maid. Then I left to go down to breakfast. I will have to talk to her later. Thank is if I get my courage up back up. I entered the dinning and everybody else was eating already. I was late. I caught eye and tugged my ear, but he just looked away. I frowned and decided to forget about it for now. I sat down in the seat next to Kriss which was sadly by Celeste too. She glared at me then turned around to continue the conversation she was having with the king. I looked over at Kriss and was about to say something when I realized she was talking to Maxon. He laughed at something she said while his eyes lightning with joy. I glared at myself and slowly started eating when I realized the queen was watching me. I swallowed as fast as I could and said

"Yes?" The queen smiled at me and whispered quietly to me so no one would hear

"just thinking about how cute you would look in a wedding dress." I blushed. At least the queen was on side.

After breakfast, I went by to my room so my maids could prepare me for my first trip for the challenge, Illinois. After they done, I walked down to the women's room so I would be there when Silvia came to tell me that my ride was here. I entered and there was only one other person, Elise, with her back turned me. I walked straight up to her slowly building up the courage to tell her about my nightmare. I took a deep breath and tapped on the shoulder letting her know I was there.

She turned around and when she saw it was me grinned and asked "what are you doing here?"

I smiled back and answered "waiting for Silvia, listen I have to talk to you about something"

"What is it" she asked her face filled with concern when she realized I was no longer smiling.

"Well…" I started but then stopped when I realized Kriss had entered the room and was walking over to us. "

"What are you guys talking about" she asked with curiosity"

I sighed and put on a fake smile. "Oh nothing important."

Silvia came and got me right on time and before I knew it, I was in Illinois. I got out of the car and braced myself for the booing, yelling and tomatoes, but I was shocked. There was posters, signs, and shirts with my name on it. People were chanting my name, "America, America, America…" I could see tons of smiles filled with hope in the crowd. There was only a small group, the twos and threes, who didn't look happy. They were the only ones who were booing and yelling, but thank God not throwing tomatoes. I grinned and got out of the car Maybe, this wouldn't be that bad after all.

I walked over to a group filled with little girls and smiled at them. They all had chipped teeth, bruised faces, tiered eyes, dirty hair, and too small clothes. They must have been eights. "Hi" I greeted them. They gave me the biggest grins I had ever seen. Even though some of them were partially toothless, they were the most beautiful smiles. Instantly all my sadness was gone and I was as happy as I could be. I reached in to my bag and pulled out an apple for each of them. They each looked as if they gotten a puppy for Christmas. I hugged each of them and talked for awhile with them when my watch beeped. I looked at the time and realized I had just used up all my time in Illinois and missed lunch. My stomach growled but I ignored it. After seeing these kids, I remembered what it was like to be hungry. Today's visit just made me want to get rid of the castes even more.

My visits to the other cities went the same way. I only spent time with the eight's children. My head was telling me I should be trying to win the other high castes, but my heart was telling me something else. When it was finally time to go back to the castle, I was worn out. I wanted to take nap, but then I remembered what happened yesterday and decided not to. When I finally got back to castle, I was shocked. All the halls were ransacked and walls had words written on them that said:

_We came and will come again. We now have one of the Elite and will take another if we need to. You know what we want and you better do it or we will force you to. Do it or we'll be back! _

I gasped. There had been a rebel attack while I was gone, and they took one of the Elite. By the way they wrote the letter, I don't think they wanted just the diaries anymore.

I ran quickly to the safe room where I knew everyone else would be. Right when I got there, everybody else was coming out. I counted off everyone when they came out. There was the King, Queen, Maxon, Elise, and Kriss but there was no Celeste. She must have been the one they took. I wanted to be glad. I mean I hate her, but I knew what the rebels do. They could cause her a lot of pain and even I felt sorry for her.

I went back to my room so my maids could prepare me for dinner. Thank God they were okay. We all were silent, even Lucy. After they were done, I went straight to the dinning hall. Everybody was but Kriss and Maxon. I felt jealousy swarm through me. They must be eating in her room AGAIN. I sat down and was quiet through the whole meal. Even when Elise tried to start a conversation with me, I quickly ended it. I didn't feel like talking. After I was done, I quickly excused myself and went back to my room. There was a note on my pillow:

America sorry for not returning the ear tug, but I decided it was unfair for the others for you to see me on your own account. So no more ear tugging. I will see you when I want to.  
Maxon

I ripped the note to shreds and screamed into my pillow. Even though I am still in the competition, he acts as though I am not here. I screamed into my pillow again and decided I need some fresh air. So I walked to the gardens when I saw something that made my anger even worse. Maxon was holding Kriss sitting on our bench. OUR BENCH! I was shocked. If this in my nightmare came true, would the rest as well? This was just too much for me. Then I fainted.


	4. Important

Hey guys! I didn't know if you still wanted me to update or not since the story is out. I will update once a week if I do. I already have the whole story planned out. Comment if you want me to.


End file.
